


fashion decisions

by justanothernobody



Series: • d r a b b l e s • [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sappy, and also coz i was procrastinating lol, and changmin is a dork for him uwu, i made this in an hour because the idea wouldn’t leave my head, lapselock, supposed to be studying rn oopsies, title sucks a lot but it rhymes so meh, yunho is a whipped manchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: the real reason why changmin wore a turtleneckinspired by changmin’s airport photos taken on 190514





	fashion decisions

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finals week rn and I couldn’t focus on studying because I was dying to write this prompt. Don’t mind the mistakes hehe coz I wrote this in a rush.

it’s morning.

 

it’s bright and beautiful and peaceful and—

 

_ring... ring... ring..._

 

well, not so peaceful anymore. he stands up from the couch — such a shame really, he’s only just found a comfortable position there to watch the morning news and god knows how long he’ll be able to find it a second time — and goes to answer his phone that’s in the other room.

 

once he finds it, he sees the caller id. written on the screen was _changminnie~~_.

 

he picks it up.

 

“hyung,” changmin’s voice greets him. he sound albeit exasperated, pretty much like how he kind of usually sounds.

 

good thing yunho’s known him long enough to be able to spot the underlying affection there.

 

“yes, minnie-ah?” he sounds ridiculously cheerful for his age, but it’s a hassle to try hide the fact that he’s been waiting for a call.

 

“have you scrolled through your sns?”

 

and that, yunho has to admit, caught him off-guard. “which ones?”

 

“i don’t know, twitter, maybe instagram,” changmin says. “have you?”

 

he shakes his head in response before he realises that _wait, changmin can’t see the no he’s trying to say_. “ah, not yet. anything going on?”

 

yunho hears a sigh from the other end. “they were discussing my outfit. and the bag, but that’s not the point,” changmin explains.

 

he chuckles a bit. “well, i’d do the same if i were them. the outfit certainly looked great on you.”

 

changmin clucks his tongue. “no, not that, hyung. it’s- it’s the turtleneck.”

 

“you were the one who chose to wear it, though,” yunho replies. he steadies the phone between his ear and shoulder as he fumbles to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“yah! i wouldn’t have worn that if you hadn’t decided to leave bruises on my neck,” changmin counters.

 

“for the last time — they aren’t bruises, they’re _lovebites_ ,” yunho replies.

 

“they’re the same thing!”

 

at this point, yunho can practically imagine how changmin looks right now. embarrassed flush on his cheeks, brows scrunched up in annoyance. it’s a cute look on him, yunho decides — well, every look looks cute on changmin, really, but the younger man doesn’t have to know that.

 

“i told you to just use concealer instead, didn’t i?” he tells.

 

“yeah you did. but i- but- i, uh...,” the lack of words changmin has to defend himself makes yunho laugh. he sighs happily. making changmin flustered is such a guilty pleasure of his.

 

“admit it, changminnie,” yunho teases, “you like not using the makeup ‘cause it makes you feel a bit more exposed.”

 

the soft exhale he lets out is enough to let yunho know that that is the exact reason why. the corner of his lips quirk up in a smile. “gotcha.”

 

“remind me why i allowed you to do it on my neck again,” changmin weakly asks.

 

“i didn’t know you had a schedule that day, and apparently you forgot you had one too,” yunho sunnily replies.

 

“really?”

 

he grins. “secondly, it’s because you’re so, so whipped for me.”

 

changmin responds, “isn’t that the first reason?”

 

“... good point.”

 

he asks yunho to hold up for a bit as he answers one of the filming staff at the location. “where were we?”

 

“we were just discussing how irresistible i am,” yunho says.

 

“oh yeah. on that note, i miss you,” changmin casually replies.

 

and if yunho hadn’t been in love with this man for half of his life, his heart would’ve stopped beating right there and then. even now, he’s quite sure it skipped a beat or two at changmin’s words.

 

“i miss you too, love.”

 

“anything you want me to buy you from the u.s.?”

 

he hums, “nope. since you’re the souvenir, and all.”

 

“shut up, you big cheese,” changmin mumbles.

 

yunho smiles. “i’m serious. come back soon so i can see you again.”

 

changmin tells, “we literally met up two days ago.”

 

“yeah? that was already 48 hours ago. your point?”

 

he hears changmin’s sweet laugh from the other end, and he can’t help but grin at that. “okay, okay. i’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“good to know.”

 

“i gotta go now. my break’s over,” changmin tells him.

 

“sure. do your best,” yunho encourages.

 

“will do. bye.”

 

yunho replies with a final, “bye,” before he ends the call.

 

it’s a good way to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the fluff made you soft uwu
> 
> find me on twitter [@thirstvxq](https://twitter.com/thirstvxq)


End file.
